


If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: bigbangitalia, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M, Slash, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Fernando, da bambino, avesse trascorso le vacanze in Andalusia, anziché in Galizia? Se avesse trascorso le vacanze in un paesino a quindici minuti di distanza da Siviglia anziché in un paese freddo nel nord della Spagna? E se lì, poi, avesse incontrato dei ragazzini in un campo di calcio e uno di questi lo avesse invitato a giocare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisewin/gifts).



> Big Bang Italia, parte 4! Omaggiata da Perlio con questa bellissima [fanart](http://i217.photobucket.com/albums/cc35/perlinaaa/bbigift2.png), fatta con tanto amore e per cui continuerò a sprofondarmi in ringraziamenti.

  
_People say we shouldn't be together,_   
_we're too young to know about forever._   
_This love is only gettin' stronger_   
_so I don't wanna wait any longer,_   
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine._   


 

 

Atalaya è un quartiere, una piazzetta, un campetto di calcio bruciato dal sole, con le linee bianche ormai poco visibili e le reti delle porte quasi rotte, ma per tutti i bambini di Camas è praticamente una seconda casa.  
Si riuniscono per una partita sia sotto i quaranta gradi abbondanti dell'agosto andaluso che sotto la (poca) pioggia di novembre. Non si può non correre lì, con il pallone sotto braccio, passando a raccogliere tutti gli amici, subito dopo aver finito i compiti. Non si può non amare quell'erbetta ingiallita, quel profumo caldo di terra, quel sole che picchia sulla testa e quasi acceca quando c'è da tirare un rigore. Non si possono non amare gli amici che calpestano ogni singolo giorno quell'erba, gli stessi amici che poi ti tirano una pallonata in faccia se tu perdi troppo tempo ad aggiustarti la frangetta che ti fa sudare la fronte in maniera insopportabile.

1993.

È quasi finito luglio quando un bambino mai visto prima si presenta ad Atalaya. Tituba un po' prima di avvicinarsi e per questo, dopo averlo osservato per quasi un minuto intero, Sergio decide di lanciargli il pallone, a costo di farsi rimproverare dai suoi amici più grandi e da suo fratello.  
“Mi passi la palla?” gli urla, subito dopo, mentre anche gli altri si girano verso il nuovo arrivato.  
Il biondino lo guarda, poi guarda il pallone, poi di nuovo lui. Scrolla le spalle e si avvicina, tira perfettamente e, alla fine, decide di avvicinarsi.  
“Vuoi giocare?” Sergio si avvicina alla rete, mentre gli altri hanno ripreso a correre e urlare, “Forse ci manca uno.”  
“Che vuol dire forse?” ride lo sconosciuto, “Dovresti già saperlo se ti manca qualcuno in squadra.”  
“Ma qua giochiamo tutti contro tutti, figurati, non si capisce mai niente,” il viso di Sergio si illumina ancora di più, “sei nuovo? Io sono Sergio, quello lì in porta dall'altra parte è mio fratello, abitiamo lì in fondo.”  
“Sono qui per le vacanze, siamo arrivati oggi, mio fratello non ha voluto fare un giro con me e poi vi ho visti e sono venuto qui.”  
“Però non mi hai detto come ti chiami!” ridacchia Sergio, dondolandosi sui talloni.  
“Sergio! Ti muovi a tornare a giocare o vuoi restare fuori per sempre?”  
“Arrivo, arrivo,” Sergio si sbraccia verso suo fratello, dall'altra parte del campo. “Gioca anche lui!” indica poi il bambino di fronte a sé.  
“Mi chiamo Fernando,” gli porge la mano e gli sorride, raggiungendolo subito dopo dall'altra parte della rete e correndo insieme a lui verso gli altri ragazzini.

 

“Ricordi dove abiti?”  
“Ho nove anni, sono grande e non sono mica scemo,” Fernando solleva il naso per aria, “Ci sono sempre così tante stelle qui?”  
Sergio annuisce, buttando anche lui la testa indietro, “Comunque io ho sette anni, anche io sono grande.”  
“Davvero hai sette anni?”  
“Davvero davvero,” Sergio gonfia il petto.  
Fernando indica una casa poco più in là, “Stiamo lì”.  
“Scherzi?” Sergio si gira ancora una volta verso il suo nuovo amico, “Io abito nella casa accanto!”  
“Scherzi tu?!”  
“Allora domattina vengo a svegliarti, va bene? Vieni a fare colazione a casa mia, mia mamma prepara i migliori panini di tutta Camas!”  
Fernando annuisce e sta quasi per correre via, quando Sergio lascia cadere il pallone e lo stringe forte, dandogli poi un bacio sulla guancia.  
“A domani,” lo lascia andare subito dopo, “sei bravo a giocare a calcio!”

 

“Mamma voleva andare in Galizia, visto che quasi non sopporta più il caldo terribile di Madrid, ma papà ci veniva in vacanza quando era piccolo, i suoi bisnonni sono di Camas. E mio fratello e mia sorella preferivano il caldo, quindi siamo qui. Forse però ci spostiamo dopo per andare a Cadice.”  
Sergio ascolta Fernando parlare, mentre beve il proprio ColaCao.  
“Ma tu puoi restare qui?” gli chiede, con la semplicità dei suoi sette anni, “Io ti voglio già tanto bene! E sei forte a calcio!”  
“Spero di sì,” sorride a sua volta Fernando. “Anche tu sei bravo, però.”  
“Sì, ma mio fratello dice sempre che devo fare l'attaccante, io mi trovo meglio in difesa...”  
“Magari oggi fai il difensore e mi fai vedere, va bene?”  
“Va bene,” Sergio scrolla le spalle, alzandosi poi di scatto dalla sedia e trascinandosi Fernando dietro.

 

“Ma non puoi tifare _davvero_ Atlético!”  
“E invece sì,” risponde orgoglioso Fernando, “nella mia famiglia si tifa Atléti da _generazioni_.”  
“E che vuol dire?” Sergio si volta verso di lui, puntellandosi sul gomito, “Nella mia famiglia tifano tutti Sevilla, o forse mio cugino tifa Betis, va bene, ma mica anche io tifo Sevilla.”  
“Ah no? E allora qual è la tua squadra?”  
Sergio si alza in piedi, ancora sporco di erba e di terra e si solleva anche sulle punte, prima di dire solennemente, “ _Soy madridista de corazón_!”  
“No, Sergio, non ci posso credere! Non voglio proprio crederci, va bene?! No, no e no!”  
“Io ti voglio bene anche se sei scemo e tifi Atléti, dai,” Sergio si abbassa per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e Fernando finge di pulirsi subito dopo. Sergio ridacchia e si lascia cadere di nuovo sul prato, senza dire altro.

 

“Tornerai il prossimo anno, vero? Io ti aspetto.”  
“Ma non è vero, ti dimenticherai di me e quando tornerò la prossima estate tu non saprai più nemmeno come mi chiamo, figuriamoci se mi riconoscerai,” dice Fernando tutto d'un fiato, abbassando gli occhi.  
“Te lo prometto, Fernando,” Sergio si porta una mano sul cuore, “abbiamo tante partite a calcio a cui giocare.”  
Fernando si sporge un po' e lo attira a sé, dandogli poi un pizzicotto e scappando via in giardino.

 

1994.

Sergio sente dei rumori e quasi non ci fa caso. Sbuffa perché è in punizione e non può andare a giocare e suo fratello non l'ha nemmeno difeso, lo _stronzo_ , e sua sorella è una piaga sociale che vuole solo giocare con le sue amiche e quindi Sergio non sa proprio cosa fare. Cosa può fare un bambino di otto anni a fine luglio, se non uscire di casa e distruggersi le ginocchia e giocare per ore e ore e ore? Decide di affacciarsi dal balcone solo per vedere cosa sta succedendo, cosa ci sarà da fare a quest'ora del pomeriggio a Camas?  
Quasi strilla, quando nota cosa sta succedendo, e nemmeno infila le scarpe; semplicemente spalanca la porta e corre giù, passando velocissimo davanti a sua madre che non fa nemmeno in tempo a strillargli dietro, perché Sergio è uscito e sta saltando nel giardino della casa di fianco.  
“Fernando! Fernando! Fernando!” ride e urla, prima che l'altro bambino si giri verso di lui, e gli salta sulle spalle, facendolo cadere a terra, “Che bello, che bello, sei arrivato! Finalmente! Ti ho aspettato per tutto l'anno!”  
I genitori di Fernando ridono, la mamma di Sergio, corsa dietro al figlio esattamente tre secondi dietro, non è da meno e scuote la testa.  
“Sergio, sii buono, il tuo amico sarà stanco.”  
“No, no,” sorride finalmente Fernando, “va tutto bene. Ciao, Sergio,” sorride ancora di più, “stavo per venire ad Atalaya.”  
“Mamma mi ha messo in punizione,” sbuffa, “quindi ero qui a casa.”  
“Quindi niente partita oggi?”  
“E nemmeno domani. Però tu vai, gli altri ci sono sempre, c'è anche mio fratello.”  
“No, non se ne parla proprio.”  
Sergio inarca le sopracciglia e Fernando lo abbraccia, “Che vado a fare se il mio amico non c'è? Vuol dire che staremo in punizione insieme.”  
La mamma di Fernando vorrebbe ribattere che, quando sono a casa, Fernando non accetta le punizioni per nessun motivo al mondo e trova sempre un modo per scappare di casa e andare a giocare e si volta verso la madre di Sergio che, a sua volta, non sa cosa dire. I bambini sono in un mondo tutto loro, come se si conoscessero da una vita, come se trascorressero insieme ogni giornata e non solo un mese all'anno, e non vogliono disturbarli.

 

“Ti aspetterò,” annuisce Sergio, “Lo sai che io ti aspetto sempre.”  
Fernando vorrebbe restare a Siviglia per sempre. È così diversa dalla sua Fuenlabrada, da Madrid. E poi c'è Sergio. Sergio è il suo migliore amico.

 

1995\. 

L'estate strana degli undici anni di Fernando e dei nove di Sergio è _davvero_ strana: è da due anni che trascorrono insieme metà luglio e tutto il mese di agosto, ma questa volta i genitori di Fernando lo hanno lasciato partire prima, accompagnato da suo fratello solo per il viaggio, dopo aver insistito per mesi, giusto per essere ospite a casa di Sergio.  
Una sera, all'improvviso, riceve una chiamata da suo nonno. La mamma di Sergio gli porge il telefono e Fernando si sposta per poter parlare tranquillamente; quando torna è pallido come un ciencio e sembra quasi che possa svenire.  
“Fernando?” Sergio lo chiama, gli poggia una mano sul braccio, “Che c'è?”  
“Nonno,” Fernando deglutisce e prende un respiro profondo, prima di continuare, “Il provino all'Atlético è andato bene.”  
Sergio sgrana gli occhi, René alza i pugni per aria e poi si congratula con lui, il padre di Sergio gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.  
Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare Sergio, con la semplicità dei suoi nove anni, è che avranno meno tempo da trascorrere insieme, per quest'anno.

 

“Devi fare il bravo all'Atlético, mi raccomando. Fai tanti gol e rendi tutti felici, però quando poi prenderanno me nel Sevilla e ci dovremo scontrare, fai attenzione.”  
“Sergio, tu corri troppo,” ride Fernando, mentre sono stesi sul balcone della camera di Sergio, la sera prima della partenza di Fernando.  
“Mi mancherai tanto,” sospira Sergio.  
Fernando si volta di poco, per poterlo guardare. Sergio ha ancora le guance piene e Fernando si diverte un mondo a tocchicchiarle, giusto per constatare ancora una volta quanto siano morbide.  
“Hai mai baciato qualcuno?”  
“Mamma e papà tutti i giorni? Te? Mirian e René? I nonni? I miei amici? Che domande fai!”  
“No, baciato _baciato_. C'era una a scuola che un giorno ha provato a darmi un bacio sulla bocca.”  
Sergio si gira di scatto e si appoggia su un gomito, interessato, “E tu?”  
“Io le ho dato un pizzicotto e sono scappato via,” ride Fernando.  
“Ma allora sei tutto scemo,” Sergio ha le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo ridere e si tiene la pancia con le mani, “sei proprio scemo!”  
“Ti hanno mai baciato sulla bocca?”  
Sergio rimugina per qualche istante, “No”. Poi si sporge di poco verso Fernando e appoggia le labbra sulle sue, giusto per un secondo, prima di tirarsi di nuovo indietro.  
“A me il pizzicotto non l'hai dato,” mormora Sergio.  
“Perché era questo che volevo,” gli sorride di rimando. Stanno ancora qualche ora sdraiati sul balcone, senza più dire nulla, prima che arrivi Mirian a chiamarli per la cena.

1995 (Inverno).

“Sergio! Al telefono, sbrigati!”  
Sergio borbotta, scendendo le scale. C'era un'importantissima guerra in atto tra i suoi soldatini e questo sarà sicuramente Rai che vuole che gli detti tutti gli esercizi già fatti.  
Prende la cornetta roteando gli occhi, mentre Miriam gli passa accanto e poi si ferma ad ascoltare. Sergio non fa nemmeno in tempo a dire 'pronto' che sente urlare, dall'altro capo, “Ho segnato! Ho segnato, ci credi, il mio primo gol, il mio primo gol con l'Atlético! Sergio, ci credi, ci credi? Ho segnato!!!”  
Sergio scoppia a ridere, “Bravissimo Fer, era ora!”  
“Oh, è solo il tuo fidanzatino,” Mirian liquida la questione e corre a chiamare René per dirglielo; Sergio, al momento, nemmeno ci fa caso. Ci ripensa quando, dopo quasi un'ora, ha chiuso la telefonata e bussa in camera di Mirian.  
“Perché hai detto in quel modo prima?”  
“Perché tu e Fernando siete fidanzati.”  
Sergio si butta addosso alla sorella, colpendola con un cuscino, “Non è vero! È il mio migliore amico! È maschio! Anche io sono maschio! Non possiamo essere fidanzati!”  
“State sempre insieme. Mica prima stavi sempre con Rai!”  
“Non è vero, è che Fer lo vedo soltanto per un mese all'anno...”  
“E quindi?”  
“E quindi niente! Noi non siamo fidanzati!”  
Sergio scappa via e si chiude in camera, offeso. Non ha più voglia di giocare, ormai. Ripensa al bacio che ha dato _per gioco_ a Fernando e stringe i denti, prima di dire a se stesso “Lui è maschio e io sono maschio. Non possiamo essere fidanzati.”

 

1996.

“Ormai veniamo qui solamente perché Fernando insiste fin da quando rientriamo a Madrid. Non è che non mi piaccia questo posto, è calmo e tranquillo, io e te siamo diventate buone amiche, ma a volte preferirei un po' di fresco. I miei mi portavano in Galizia, da piccola, era un bel posto. José veniva qui, invece, e qualche anno fa abbiamo fatto venire Israel da solo con gli amici. È per questo che siamo venuti in vacanza, la prima volta, ma ormai è davvero Fernando che decide. Un bambinetto che influenza un'intera famiglia, ci credi?”  
Sergio scende piano le scale e ascolta il discorso tra sua madre e la madre di Fernando.  
“Sergio potrebbe venire qualche volta da noi, non credi?”  
“Ma è piccolo per viaggiare da solo, lo sai. Ha solo dieci anni, non posso metterlo su un treno e mandarlo a Madrid! Vi disturberebbe, poi.”  
Gli batte forte il cuore, vorrebbe uscire dal suo nascondiglio e saltare addosso a sua madre, vorrebbe tanto convincerla, perché sempre di più diventa difficile vedere il suo _migliore amico_ per un solo mese all'anno, perché vorrebbe stare _sempre, sempre, sempre_ , insieme a lui, giocare a calcio, preparare la merenda insieme, stare in giardino o in terrazza a contare le stelle, condividere le punizioni perché sono rientrati troppo tardi e troppo sporchi di terra.  
Sta quasi per uscire di casa quando sente la madre di Fernando dire che potrebbero anche andare tutti per le vacanze di Natale, prima o poi. Sergio sorride e corre a bussare alla porta di Fernando.

 

“Fernando! Fernando! _Coño_ , Fernando, rispondi!”  
“Chi ti ha insegnato le parolacce, ragazzino?” Fernando ride, aprendo la porta della propria stanza.  
“Tu,” Sergio gli fa una linguaccia, “Indovina cos'è successo. Indovina, indovina, indovina. Indovina.”  
“Eh, indovino, fammi parlare per indovinare, almeno!”  
“Dai, dai, dai, spara!”  
“Quella stupida che sta vicino casa di Rai ti ha baciato.”  
“Ma sei deficente? _Noooo_ , dai!”  
“Non lo so! Dimmelo tu!”  
“Sevilla.”  
“Eh?” Fernando scatta a sedere, “Sevilla-- Sevilla? Non nel senso che domani andiamo a farci una passeggiata lì, vero?”  
“No,” Sergio scuote la testa, “in _quel_ senso.”  
“Oddio Sergio, saremo avversari, saremo avversari! Giocheremo contro! Ci vedremo durante l'anno!!!”  
“E io ti spezzerò le gambe,” Sergio lo abbraccia, “e non passerai mai dal mio lato!”  
“Io sono il tuo migliore amico!”  
“Ma sarai il mio avversario.”  
“Sono felice per te, piccolino. Magari da grandi giocheremo insieme nella _Absoluta_.”  
“Smettila di chiamarmi piccolino, hai solo due anni in più!”  
Fernando ride e se lo tira ancora più vicino.

~

Gli stringe la mano mentre gli passa di fronte, regalandogli un sorriso appena accennato. Non esistono amicizie, non se si portano i colori di casa propria addosso. Sergio guarda Fernando correre a centrocampo, pronto a battere il calcio d'inizio. Sospira e si scambia un'occhiata d'intesa col portiere.

 

L'Atlético è forte, è vero, e Fernando è sicuramente un bravissimo giocatore. Sergio lo sa per certo, ci ha giocato tante volte insieme e altrettante volte contro, in – finora – tre estati, quindi conosce alla perfezione i suoi movimenti. Lo vede correre verso di lui, nessuno riesce a staccargli la palla dai piedi, Sergio scatta ma dopo qualche decimo di secondo rallenta, lo fa arrivare quasi al limite dell'area, poi prova a bloccarlo, giusto per dimostrare ai suoi compagni quello che sa fare, ma sa benissimo che è tardi. Fernando tira e il pallone entra in rete; si volta a festeggiare con i compagni mentre Sergio nasconde un mezzo sorriso, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido, e finge un'aria afflitta.

 

1997\. 

“Tanto lo so che quella volta mi hai lasciato segnare,” mormora Fernando, all'improvviso, mentre Sergio prepara il ColaCao.  
“Quella volta quando?”  
“Come quando! Quando abbiamo giocato contro!”  
“Abbiamo giocato tante volte contro, Fer,” risponde vago Sergio, cercando di nascondere le guance rossissime.  
“Non fare l'idiota, in campionato abbiamo giocato solo una volta visto che tu sei una peste e prima del ritorno ti sei fatto dare un bel rosso.”  
“Ah, pensavo qui ad Atalaya...”  
“ _Perché_ mi hai fatto segnare? Lo so che non era chissà quale partita importante, però potrebbero sempre accusarti di tradimento, sai,” ride.  
“Non ti ho lasciato segnare! Bugiardo!”  
“Hai rallentato, potevi benissimo raggiungermi subito, invece di fingere.”  
“Ti dico che non è vero, e se dico che non è vero, vuol dire che non è assolutamente vero!”  
“Come vuoi tu,” sorride Fernando, “Andiamo a giocare?”

 

1998.

“Sergio?”  
“Mh?”  
“Dormi?”  
“Mh.”  
Fernando lo scuote con forza, “Ti ricordi quella volta che ci siamo baciati?”  
“Ma quello non era un bacio.”  
“Una ragazza mi ha baciato. Però non in quel modo.”  
“Cioè?”  
Sergio, d'un tratto, è completamente sveglio. Fernando ha quattordici anni, è bello, è normale che le ragazze vogliano baciarlo ed è normale che lui voglia baciare le ragazze. Di anormale c'è solo il cuore di Sergio che ha preso a battere impazzito e quel nodo che sente allo stomaco.  
“Ci siamo baciati _baciati_.”  
“Con la lingua? E t'è piaciuto?”  
Fernando ci pensa. “No, non direi. Mi è piaciuto di più quando mi hai baciato tu.”  
“Ma io sono maschio.”  
“Anche io.”  
Sergio non sa cosa dire. Gli vengono in mente tutte le cose che ha sentito dire, i ragazzi più grandi prendere in giro qualcuno, gli viene in mente sua madre, gli vengono in mente tutte le volte che Rai e René gli hanno detto che ormai sta crescendo e che sarebbe anche ora di fare qualche _bella esperienza_.  
(Ha dodici anni, non vuole fare esperienze. Vuole continuare a giocare a calcio e passare più tempo possibile con Fernando.)  
“Sergio?”  
Fernando trattiene il respiro e Sergio, con l'innocenza dei suoi dodici anni, vorrebbe solo avvicinarsi ancora a lui e stringerlo forte.  
“Forse ti è piaciuto perché, voglio dire, sono il tuo migliore amico. E poi era un bacio così, mica un bacio vero.”  
“Possiamo provare un bacio vero? Giusto per capire se-- se c'è qualcosa che non va.”  
Sergio non risponde subito. Ci pensa per un po'-- vorrebbe baciarlo, vorrebbe capire anche lui tante cose, vorrebbe dare il suo primo bacio a Fernando e vorrebbe che Fernando lo stringesse forte, e si sente in colpa per pensare certe cose.  
“Sese,” lo chiama piano e Sergio si sente _terribilmente_ in colpa, perché il tono di voce di Fernando è quasi supplichevole ed è dolcissimo, e lui adora quando lo chiama Sese, “se non vuoi, fa niente, facciamo finta che non t'abbia mai chiesto nulla, va bene?”  
Sergio si volta verso di lui, e gli si avvicina poco a poco. Fernando lo guarda, un po' intimorito, con i capelli lunghi sparsi sui cuscini che hanno messo sul pavimento della terrazza per stare un po' più comodi.  
Fernando si avvicina a sua volta e tende le dita per accarezzargli piano le guance, meno piene di quanto lo fossero negli anni precedenti, quando si divertiva a riempirgliele di pizzicotti. Solleva la testa e ora si guardano negli occhi; quasi cerca un po' di timore in quelli di Sergio, un qualcosa che gli faccia capire che non vuole davvero, che lo fa solo perché Fernando gliel'ha chiesto, ma quando capisce che anche Sergio vuole assolutamente provare quel bacio, non ci pensa più e appoggia le labbra sulle sue, così com'era già successo tre estati prima.  
Non pensano che Mirian potrebbe salire in terrazza da un momento all'altro, non pensano più a niente. Fernando si allontana di qualche millimetro, ma Sergio borbotta “Non mi hai baciato come dicevi” e allora Fernando non può fare altro che scoppiare a ridere e poi baciarlo di nuovo, stavolta _davvero davvero_. Sergio gli accarezza piano i capelli, prima di scendere a stringere la mano di Fernando e quando, poi, lui torna a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, le dita sono ancora intrecciate e Fernando è più imbarazzato che mai.  
“... Allora?” chiede Sergio, alla fine, “Forse non vale perché io non avevo mai baciato nessuno, prima, e quindi non so, non ne sono capace...”  
“Zitto,” intima Fernando, il tono deciso dalla voce smentito dalle dita che carezzano il dorso della mano di Sergio, “Dici che-- è tanto sbagliato se ho pensato che è il più bel momento della mia vita?”  
“Credi che ci separeranno? Dici, se qualcuno lo verrà a sapere che-- che ci siamo baciati così.”  
“Ho paura di sì, Sese,” Fernando si volta verso di lui, gli accarezza i capelli, “Ma tu non sei solo il mio migliore amico. Senti, io non voglio spaventarti, davvero, sei anche più piccolo--”  
“Smettila con la storia che sono piccolo! Ho dodici anni!”  
Fernando sbuffa, “ _Sei_ piccolo, soprattutto per certe cose. E anche io, eh. Facciamo così. Facciamo finta di niente per ora, va bene? Tutto come prima. Non cambia niente. Giurami che non cambierà niente. Sono sempre il tuo migliore amico, vero? Non smetterai di parlarmi e avrai un altro migliore amico, vero?”  
“Giuro,” Sergio si porta la mano sul cuore, la mano che è ancora intrecciata a quella di Fernando, “Te lo giuro, tu sarai sempre il mio migliore amico.”

 

1998 (Vacanze di Natale).

Madrid è coperta da nuvoloni neri quando Sergio e la sua famiglia scendono dal treno. Fernando e suo padre sono fuori dalla stazione, li aspettano per accompagnarli all'hotel vicino casa loro.  
Sergio e Fernando si abbracciano forte per minuti interi, si guardano negli occhi come se volessero dirsi un sacco di cose, poi salgono in macchina ed è Mirian che parla finché non arrivano all'hotel, è lei che attira tutta l'attenzione, mentre i due ragazzi continuano a guardarsi come se non si vedessero da secoli – e sono passati solo quattro mesi.

 

Fernando lo porta al Parque del Retiro, un giorno, e Sergio si innamora inmediatamente della maestosità di quel posto, si innamora di ogni singola foglia sugli alberi e di ogni singolo filo d'erba, si innamora delle panchine e dei percorsi sterrati, si innamora del lago.  
(Si innamora delle guance rosse di Fernando, del cappellino di lana che gli copre i capelli, della sciarpa che si sistema continuamente. Ma questa è una cosa di cui se ne renderà conto solo dopo.)

 

Si baciano di nuovo quando, nella prima notte dell'anno, Sergio resta a dormire a casa di Fernando. Si baciano nell'oscurità, dopo essersi dati la buonanotte ed aver rinnovato gli auguri per l'anno nuovo. Si baciano, così, semplicemente, senza dirsi niente; si stringono l'uno all'altro e tutta la paura non esiste più.

 

1999.

Sono le due del mattino e ad Atalaya non c'è nessuno, nemmeno i ragazzi più grandi che si nascondono lì per fumare erba. Passeranno dei guai per essere tornati a casa così tardi, ma non si sono resi conto del tempo che scorreva.  
Fernando prende Sergio per mano e lo bacia per così tanto tempo che Sergio si dimentica anche di se stesso.

 

2000.

Fernando piomba a Siviglia in un giorno di metà giugno. Bussa impaziente alla porta di Sergio, saltellando sul posto, incapace di trattenersi. Quando lui apre la porta e si ritrova Fernando lì, senza alcun preavviso, teme che il cuore gli scoppi o, come minimo, gli salti fuori dal petto e corra via.  
“Nando,” lo chiama piano, “E tu?”  
“Eh. E io. Mi fai entrare?”  
“Sì, certo-- non c'è nessuno. Stavo per andare ad Atalaya.”  
“Puoi rimandare? Giusto un'oretta, quella basta.”  
“Ma i tuoi?”  
“Verranno a fine luglio, come al solito.”  
Sergio è confuso. Ha paura di ricevere brutte notizie, come che Fernando sta per scappare dalla Spagna e non si rivedranno mai più e il solo pensiero gli fa perdere il respiro, ha paura perché vorrebbe abbracciarlo e baciarlo e invece non si sono dati nemmeno una stretta di mano e questa è la cosa che lo terrorizza di più.  
“Ascoltami. Ho ricevuto una telefonata, ieri. Era una cosa di cui mi avevano già parlato, durante la stagione, mi ero allenato anche con loro, lo sai, te lo avevo detto--”  
“Fernando,” lo interrompe Sergio, incapace di stargli dietro, “di cosa cazzo stai parlando?”  
“Dell'Atlético! Dell'Atléti, Sergio, oddio, ci credi che sarò in prima squadra? È per questo che sono venuto qui adesso, perché ad agosto giocherò con loro e non potevo dirtelo al telefono e-- ti rendi conto? Ci credi? Io no!”  
Sergio gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia, senza pensarci due volte. Ha paura di perderlo e ha paura di che cosa sarà di loro due, ma non gli dice niente. Lo bacia e basta, mentre Fernando gli accarezza i capelli.

 

“Forse dovremmo dirlo-- a qualcuno. Voglio dire, io non ce la faccio più a non dire niente a Mirian, è mia sorella e a volte rompe le palle, ma è anche la mia migliore amica...”  
“Non hai paura di cosa direbbero i tuoi genitori? Di cosa direbbe tuo fratello? E se ti vietassero di vedermi? Hai solo quattordici anni, Sese.”  
“Scapperei a Madrid con te.”  
“Ma cosa vorresti dirgli? Noi non--” Fernando si blocca immediatamente, notando l'espressione ferita di Sergio. “Ascoltami. Tu mi piaci un sacco, lo sai, sei il mio migliore amico e-- e non solo,” prende un respiro profondo, “ma davvero, hai solo quattordici anni e, a dirla tutta, io ne ho solo sedici. E ho paura, Sergio, va bene? Non è stato facile accettare tutto questo, anche se a te sembra che io non mi faccia tanti problemi. Ho paura.”  
“Bene. Non dirò niente a nessuno.”  
Sergio torna a casa sua. Non parla con Fernando per giorni.

 

“René? Ehi, ehi, vieni qui, per favore,” Fernando lo vede uscire di casa e lo chiama, sperando che Sergio stia dormendo o sia ad Atalaya.  
“Mio fratello è--”  
“No, devo parlare con te. Puoi entrare cinque minuti?”  
René scrolla le spalle, ed entra in casa guardandosi attorno interrogativo.  
“Senti, devo dirti una cosa. Anche abbastanza importante.”  
“Dai, dimmi, riguarda mio fratello? Ha combinato qualcosa? È sempre chiuso in camera, con un broncio da far invidia al tuo. Vi siete picchiati per una ragazza?”  
“Peggio,” sospira Fernando, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.  
“Tu sei intelligente, René. E sei grande. Ma soprattutto sei intelligente, io lo so, me ne sono reso conto dai discorsi che abbiamo fatto e--”  
“Fernando, non girarci troppo intorno. Dai, cos'è?”  
“Ecco, vedi... lo so che ha quattordici anni, ok? E lo so che io ne ho sedici. E so anche che le cose potrebbero cambiare da un momento all'altro, magari sono già cambiate, però-- René, non so perché ti ho detto di venire qui, sono un coglione.”  
Fernando nasconde la faccia tra le mani e René non sa cosa potrebbe fare. Sicuramente è una cosa importante, perché Fernando è agitatissimo e sembra sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Gli dà una pacca sulla schiena – in tutti i film fanno così per consolare qualcuno! Anche se, in realtà, quando vuole consolare qualcuno, porta questo qualcuno a bere fino a dimenticarsi il proprio nome – e aspetta che Fernando si riprenda.  
“Vuoi uscire a bere qualcosa? Non so, magari davanti ad una birra riesci a parlarne meglio, non preoccuparti.”  
“No, no, davvero, è meglio che non beva. Se vuoi puoi prenderti una birra in frigo, scusa se non te l'ho detto subito, giuro che ho una tale confusione in testa...”  
“Fernando,” lo chiama deciso René, “un respiro profondo e poi dimmelo tutto d'un fiato, va bene?”  
Fernando si alza a prendere una birra per René, gliela porge e si risiede accanto a lui, aspettando che beva. Poi sbotta, “Io e tuo fratello ci siamo baciati, e non una volta sola.”  
Gli occhi di René stanno quasi per scappargli dalle orbite e lui quasi si strozza con la birra; Fernando vorrebbe dargli una pacca e poi rubargli la birra, ma ci ripensa e sprofonda di nuovo nel divano, pronto a prendere un pugno da un momento all'altro.  
Passano minuti interi e René sta ancora fissando il vuoto sconvolto, sorseggiando di tanto in tanto la birra. Fernando decide di prendere l'iniziativa ancora una volta, “Puoi picchiarmi, se ti va. Se te la senti. Voglio dire, è un po' come se avessi portato via l'innocenza a tuo fratello minore, anche io se fossi al posto tuo mi picchierei, sai.”  
“Oh, Fernando, chiudi quella bocca, sta' zitto. Quando è successo?”  
“Due anni fa.”  
“Due anni fa?! E tu me lo dici ora?! E perché, soprattutto, Sergio non mi ha mai detto niente?! E perché me lo dici ora?! Non dirmi che-- oh no, non dirmi _che_.”  
“Ehi, no, no,” Fernando tira le mani in avanti, sulla difensiva, “ _quello_ no. E comunque, eh-- tuo fratello ha il broncio perché voleva dirlo a te e Mirian ma io gli ho detto di aver paura – e ne ho tantissima, René, davvero, sicuramente mi sono drogato per venire a dirtelo così – e quindi... e quindi niente.”  
“Nando, ascoltami adesso. Parliamone seriamente. Perché è successo?”  
“Sergio mi piace. È il mio migliore amico, sì, ma mi piace-- piace. A livello fisico, intendo.”  
“E lui...?”  
“Penso sia lo stesso. Non me l'ha mai detto apertamente ma-- credo che sia così. Non ci saremmo baciati così tante volte, altrimenti,” Fernando scrolla le spalle, un po' perso nei suoi ricordi.  
“ _Quante_ volte?!?”  
“Due anni fa la prima volta, poi quando siete venuti a trascorrere Natale a Madrid, l'anno scorso un paio di volte, quest'anno appena si poteva--”  
“Tu-- mio fratello--”  
“René, ti prego. Ti prego, sono impaurito da morire, davvero. Sergio ha quattordici anni, potrebbe essere anche un momento così, io sono sicuro-- di me stesso. Ma ho paura per lui, e per quello che direbbero i tuoi genitori, e se lo sapessero altri. E ho paura di dirlo ai miei genitori.”  
René lo guarda, senza dirgli niente per un po'. Quel ragazzetto dai tratti delicati gli fa un'immensa tenerezza e a lui non interessa se suo fratello sia gay, eterosessuale, bisessuale, curioso, cretino o cosa. Vede solo quanto ci tiene Fernando, a Sergio, a tutto, e vorrebbe dargli un po' della propria forza, perché è sicuro che gliene servirà molta. A entrambi.  
Lo abbraccia, alla fine, e nonostante sia la frase più falsa e banale da dire, gli assicura che andrà tutto bene. Fernando esplode in singhiozzi, trattenuti per tanto tempo, e René lo stringe più forte, incapace di dirgli altro.

René rientra in casa giusto per buttare Sergio dal letto e trascinarlo a viva forza nella casa di fianco.  
“Ciao Fernando,” lo saluta appena entra, borbottando che vuole solo tornare a casa e dormire.  
“Ehi,” Fernando gli sorride a mezza bocca, cercando di tenere gli occhi sempre bassi. Non vuole che Sergio noti che ha pianto.  
“Allora, che succede? Dobbiamo andare a giocare?”  
“No, Sergio, siediti,” gli intima René e Sergio lo guarda e trema e capisce che sicuramente ha capito tutto e adesso gli darà tutte le botte che non gli ha dato quando era piccolo. Si chiede se Fernando sia così triste proprio per questo. Magari sta per ripartire per Madrid e non tornerà mai più. Magari Sergio verrà spedito in un posto lontano e non potrà più tornare a Camas, bandito per sempre dalla sua famiglia.  
Sergio balbetta, “Che succede? René...? Fernando...?”  
“Fernando me l'ha detto,” afferma René, senza giri di parole, “so tutto.”  
Sergio chiude gli occhi e si sente di nuovo piccolissimo; si è sentito grande, con Fernando, ogni volta, durante ogni partita a calcio, ogni passeggiata, ogni discussione, ogni abbraccio e poi in ogni bacio. Adesso vorrebbe solo abbracciare sua mamma e non sapere più niente del resto del mondo.  
“Scusami, René, scusa, lo so, dovevo dirtelo e-- ti giuro--”  
“Stai zitto, _nene_ ,” ordina René, prendendo poi una sedia e sedendosi davanti a loro due, “Se vuoi dirlo a mamma e papà, io ti aiuterò, ovviamente.”  
Sergio sbatte velocemente le palpebre, teme di non aver capito, teme di aver immaginato l'ultima frase di suo fratello. “Come, scusa?”  
“Sì, testa di cazzo, potevi anche dirmelo, invece di far morire così Fernando. Guardalo com'è ridotto! E tutto perché un quattordicenne idiota gli ha messo il broncio, ma pensa tu.”  
I due ragazzini, a testa bassa, non profferiscono parola. René scuote la testa e si siede a terra, esattamente davanti a loro.  
“Ragazzi, dobbiamo sistemare questa cosa. Dico davvero, ci sono tante cose a cui pensare, non credete?”  
Fernando fa un cenno affermativo, Sergio lo guarda e vorrebbe prenderlo per mano ma desiste, forse perché ancora non si sente pronto a fare un gesto così piccolo ma importante per lui (per loro) davanti a suo fratello.  
“Se tutto va bene, avete un roseo futuro come calciatori. Entrambi. Fernando adesso inizierà a giocare con la prima squadra e tu-- tu prometti benissimo. Tra un paio d'anni sarai pronto per la prima squadra anche tu. E conoscendo le vostre potenzialità, non scherzo quando dico che potreste arrivare a giocare con la Nazionale. Ma lo sapete benissimo che--”  
“Che già il mondo fa schifo, figuriamoci il mondo del calcio. Sì, René, lo so.”  
“Dovete pensarci. Dovete mettere in chiaro le cose tra di voi, dovete capirvi. E, in caso, dovrete supportarvi sempre. Non è detto che lo sappiano subito, anche perché abitate lontani, non vi vedete quasi mai. Ma prima o poi la verità viene a galla. Può essere domani come tra dieci anni.”  
Fernando sospira e guarda Sergio, cercando una conferma. Sergio si appoggia alla sua spalla e non dice niente, chiude gli occhi e restano così finché René non li lascia soli.

Sergio trova il coraggio di parlare solo dopo un paio d'ore.  
“Fernando, io--”  
“Lasciamo le cose come stanno, per ora. Avremo tempo, prima o poi, per sistemare tutto.”  
“Volevo solo chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportato, dovevo starti a sentire e capirti, e invece non ti ho parlato per due giorni e adesso l'hai dovuto dire a mio fratello e--”  
“Ti amo,” lo interrompe Fernando, “Io sono innamorato di te, e mi va bene così, ok? Restiamo insieme, Sergio, e vediamo come vanno le cose. Ti prego, io--”  
Sergio lo fissa allibito per quello che gli è appena stato detto. Fernando gli ha detto che lo ama, che è innamorato di lui, che vuole stare insieme a lui. Gli ha detto che lo ama. Anche se Sergio lo ha sempre saputo, anche se anche lui è sempre stato innamorato di Fernando, non doveva certo dirglielo per fargli capire che lo ama, non è mica stupido, il modo in cui lo guarda è lo stesso in cui suo padre guarda sua madre e, insomma, Fernando lo guarda a sua volta, speranzoso, e Sergio non può fare altro che baciarlo piano. Fernando lo stringe forte tra le braccia, incastrandolo nell'angolo del divano. Gli bacia il viso, gli accarezza piano il collo e i capelli, poi lo prende per mano e si ferma, tornando a sedersi.  
“Andiamoci piano, non voglio perdere il controllo,” ridacchia con un po' di vergogna, mentre il viso gli va a fuoco.  
“Ti amo anche io,” gli mormora Sergio contro la spalla, “se è amore il modo in cui mi guardi e il modo in cui ti guardo io, e insomma, come mi fai sentire quando mi abbracci-- allora vuol dire che anche io ti amo,” sorride poi, mentre Fernando gli bacia la fronte e Sergio si stringe a lui, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia.

 

“ _Siempre juntos_ , Sergio, hai promesso,” balbetta Fernando, chiudendo la valigia.  
“Cerca di tenerti il posto in prima squadra, idiota,” ride di rimando, “e comunque, sì, _siempre_.”  
Fernando gli sorride e si chiede come farà a stare senza di lui per un altro anno ancora; lo abbraccia di slancio e non vuole più lasciarlo andare.

 

2001.

_“Ven a Madrid conmigo.”  
“Quedate en Sevilla conmigo.”_

 

2002.

Fernando fa vincere gli Europei all'Under 19. Segna in finale e tutto quello che riesce a fare è puntare un dito verso la prima telecamera che gli capita a tiro e gridare, “ _Por ti_ ”. Sergio, sul divano di casa sua, inizia a saltellare e suo fratello deve prenderlo di forza per farlo scendere, mentre Mirian si diverte a sfotterlo.

 

2003.

La sera stessa in cui Fernando ha per la prima volta la fascia da capitano al braccio, Sergio parla con sua madre. Ha guardato tutta la partita in religioso silenzio, quasi commosso, così emozionato perché Fernando, il _suo_ Fernando, portava la fascia a soli diciotto anni.  
“Mamma, posso parlarti?” le chiede mentre lei finisce di pulire in cucina. Paqui nota lo sguardo preoccupato del figlio, la tensione che gli irrigidisce i lineamenti sempre così dolci, e interrompe immediatamente quello che sta facendo.  
“Qualcosa di brutto?” chiede, mordendosi le labbra, “Hai combinato qualcosa?”  
“Mamma, io non so come dirtelo, io-- io ho paura,” non vorrebbe piangere, ma con lo sguardo preoccupato della madre non ce l'ha fatta a reggere la tensione che sente e ora vorrebbe solo stringerla forte e piangere tra le sue braccia come ha fatto tante volte da bambino.  
“Di cosa hai paura? Cosa succede?” Paqui è allarmata, Sergio ha sedici anni e non lo vede piangere da quando ne aveva almeno sette, non può essere che qualcosa di grave.  
“È successo qualcosa agli allenamenti? A scuola? Qualche problema-- dimmi, Sergio, ti prego, non farmi stare in pena, parlami.”  
Paqui gli accarezza i capelli e lo stringe forte, aspettando che Sergio trovi il coraggio di dirle tutto quello che vuole.  
“Io mi sono innamorato, mamma,” la guarda di sottecchi, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, “e non so-- non so.”  
“Ma è una bella cosa, Sese! È una cosa meravigliosa, hai sedici anni, è normale che tu sia innamorato, è più che normale. Non devi piangere,” gli asciuga le lacrime con dolcezza e gli poggia un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Non è successo ora, mamma,” Sergio prende un respiro profondo, “mi sa che è da tanto che lo sono.”  
“Oh,” Paqui è stupita, non ha mai pensato che suo figlio potesse essere innamorato, “Non sei ricambiato?”  
Sergio prende un altro respiro profondo, “Sì,” sospira poi, “sì, sono ricambiato.”  
Paqui tira un sospiro di sollievo e batte le mani, “E allora! Non c'è niente su cui piangere, amore mio. Sei bellissimo, sei innamorato, sei ricambiato, giochi a calcio, cosa vuoi di più? Quando la farai conoscere alla tua mamma?”  
“Vi conoscete già,” Sergio serra gli occhi e abbassa la testa, “Vi conoscete da tanti anni.”  
“Oh, è di Camas?”  
“Mamma,” è più difficile di quanto pensasse, ma ha bisogno di parlarne con lei, “Mamma, non è una ragazza. Non è di Camas. È di Madrid e io ho sempre detto che è il mio migliore amico.”  
Paqui trattiene il fiato e guarda suo figlio, appoggiato al suo cuore. È così piccolo, nonostante i suoi sedici anni, e in questo momento è così fragile che quasi teme che tutte quelle lacrime lo spezzeranno in pochi minuti.  
“Sergio, stai parlando di-- di Fernando? Ho capito male?”  
“Mamma, scusami, scusami, davvero, scusami, io-- io non--”  
Ha paura che non possa capire. Ha paura che lo prenda per pazzo, per malato, che gli vieti di vedere ancora Fernando, che gli imponga di uscire con qualche ragazza e di dimenticarlo per sempre. Ha paura che pensi che sia uno scherzo, che passerà a breve, ma lui lo sa che non passerà a breve, lo sa benissimo che è una cosa che li lega da sempre e li legherà per sempre, che non sono solo cose da ragazzini, è una convinzione radicata nel petto che, a volte, fa così male che non lo lascia quasi respirare.  
“Amore mio,” lo chiama piano Paqui, “non c'è niente di sbagliato, non devi scusarti,” gli sorride dolcemente, “se tu lo ami e lui ti ama, cosa c'è di sbagliato? Non può esserci niente di sbagliato, non devi avere paura e non devi scusarti. Stai bene?”  
Sergio annuisce, “Sì, anche se ora mi manca tanto.”  
“Era bello stasera, con la fascia da capitano.”  
Sergio sorride a mezza bocca, “Tantissimo.”  
“Davvero, Sese, non temere. Io sono qui per te, papà sarà qui per te, i tuoi fratelli ci saranno per te. E, a quanto pare, anche Fernando ci sarà per te. Non temere.”  
“Ma lo sai com'è Camas, e come sono tante persone. Io, davvero, non pensavo che mi sarei potuto mai innamorare di un altro ragazzo, ma è successo, mamma, e non posso controllare una cosa simile--”  
“Tu non _devi_ controllare una cosa simile. Tu devi andare dritto per la tua strada, se perderai qualcuno sarà meglio per te, l'importante è che tu sia felice. Sei felice, Sese? Assicurami solo questo.”  
“Lo sono, mamma, non preoccuparti di questo. Ma pensi a tutte le cose che ci diranno dietro? Alle cose che diranno alla nostra famiglia? René l'ha presa bene, quando glielo abbiamo detto, e anche Mirian poi--”  
“Vuoi dire che la tua mamma è l'ultima persona a saperlo?!”  
“No, papà sarà l'ultima persona a saperlo,” ridacchia Sergio, tornando subito dopo serio. “Ho paura di cosa sarà. Se riusciremo ad essere calciatori professionisti-- almeno io, visto che lui, ormai, lo è- ma insomma, se raggiungeremo alti livelli nel calcio e prima o poi saremo insieme in Nazionale--”  
“Non devi pensarci ora,” lo riprende Paqui, “tu devi pensare a quello che sta succedendo adesso. A come state insieme, a quello che provate, a tutto questo. Non devi pensare a cosa penserà la gente o a cosa succederà quando, in futuro, riceverete la chiamata per giocare in Nazionale.”  
“Come la prenderà papà?”  
“Tuo padre adora Fernando!” ride la donna, “Ma glielo devi dire subito. Facciamo che andiamo insieme di sopra e glielo diciamo, va bene?”  
Sergio annuisce e si fa prendere per mano da sua madre, sorridendole grato.

Non è facile, all'inizio. Suo padre non gli parla per due giorni, nonostante le urla di sua madre e di René e Mirian insieme, nonostante i tentativi di Sergio e la rabbia e le lacrime. Semplicemente lo ignora, con uno sguardo ferito ma lo ignora comunque. Riprende a parlargli solo una sera quando Sergio sta per addormentarsi. Entra nella sua camera e Sergio perde un battito del cuore: ha più paura che mai.  
“Sei felice così?”  
“Lo dici come se fosse un crimine,” protesta Sergio, “Sono felice, e allora? Vuoi mandarmi in riformatorio visto che sono felice grazie ad un altro ragazzo?”  
“Tu devi capire una cosa, Sergio,” sospira José, “io sono nato e cresciuto in un mondo diverso, in cui mi hanno ficcato in testa determinate cose. Mi segui?”  
Sergio annuisce e stringe i pugni.  
“Io non dico che non voglio che tu sia felice o che sia una cosa per cui debba farti curare. A me non importa se stai bene con un ragazzo o una ragazza, a me importa che tu sia bene _e punto_. Ma ad altra gente-- altre persone vorranno solo ferirti perché tu stai insieme ad un ragazzo. Guarda Fernando, già capitano. Guarda te, probabilmente finirai in prima squadra e poi chissà. Il mondo del calcio è un posto duro--”  
“E il mondo in generale è un posto di merda,” borbotta Sergio, mordicchiando le lenzuola.  
“Ecco, hai capito,” José gli si avvicina, “Sergio, promettimi che sarai forte e che, per qualsiasi cosa, resterete uniti.”  
Non ha bisogno di dirlo anche a lui, visto che lo ha già promesso a Fernando e al suo cuore ( _la stessa cosa_ , praticamente) ma annuisce e promette.

 

Quando il giorno dopo si sveglia in tempo per pranzo – e lui odia sprecare metà domenica così, quando avrebbe già potuto parlare al telefono con Fernando per un paio d'ore – trova una busta sul comodino.  
“Papà è solo vecchio e ha visto un mondo ancora più brutto e chiuso di questo. Non aver paura.”  
Sergio stringe i due biglietti tra le mani e corre al piano di sotto, urlando a squarciagola “Grazie.”

 

Fernando lo aspetta in stazione e Sergio non ci pensa due volte a saltargli in braccio e dargli un bacio davanti a tutti. Fernando si irrigidisce e Sergio se ne rende conto solo dopo, si allontana in fretta e cerca di ritrovare il contegno. Alla fine scoppiano a ridere entrambi, troppo felici di rivedersi così inaspettatamente.

Si raccontano ancora una volta di come lo abbiano detto ai rispettivi genitori e analizzano le reazioni, e a Sergio tremano (un bel) po' le gambe quando sta per entrare in casa.  
“Sono a lavoro, tranquillo, non torneranno prima di stasera.”  
“Anche i tuoi fratelli?”  
Fernando annuisce e finalmente può baciarlo, senza pensare alla gente attorno, senza pensare ad altro che non sia _Sergio, Sergio, Sergio_.

Sergio esce dalla doccia con una minuscola salvietta attorno ai fianchi, entra in camera di Fernando mentre prova a legarsi i capelli in una coda per non schizzare acqua in giro, ma lo trova lì e si blocca, arrossendo di colpo.  
“Mh, ecco, pensavo fossi di sotto.”  
“A perdermi questo spettacolo? Ringrazia che non non ti abbia seguito in doccia direttamente,” ride Fernando, avvicinandosi a spostargli i capelli dal viso.  
Sergio lo attira a sé e lo bacia a fondo, infilando piano le mani sotto la maglietta di Fernando che indietreggia finché non ricadono entrambi sul letto. È la prima volta che sono completamente soli, la prima volta in cui forse si sentono più pronti a fare qualche passo in più. Fernando accarezza delicatamente le braccia e lo stomaco di Sergio, lo guarda negli occhi, gli sposta ancora i capelli e gli bacia il viso, con devozione. Sergio trema ma lo abbraccia, ancora una volta, poi prende un bel respiro e gli solleva la maglia, baciandogli il petto. Fernando respira sul suo collo, scivolando a sciogliere il piccolo nodo che Sergio ha fatto per tenere su la salvietta, poi c'è un incrocio di braccia e mani e gambe per levare tutto completamente.  
È la prima volta in cui sono totalmente nudi, uno sull'altro. 

(È la prima volta in cui c'è tempo per loro, è la prima volta che si vedono da quando hanno ammesso la loro relazione alle rispettive famiglie, è la prima volta che sono soli, è la prima volta che potrebbe seriamente succedere qualcosa in più, è la prima volta in cui entrambi provano emozioni così terribilmente grandi, è la prima volta in cui Sergio si rende pienamente conto di quanto ami Fernando e che, se solo potesse, sistemerebbe il mondo intero in un pacchetto con tanto di fiocco e glielo regalerebbe senza pensarci due volte. È la prima volta in cui Fernando guarda Sergio negli occhi e vorrebbe gridare all'universo intero “Questo ragazzo mi appartiene e io lo amo e non potrei amare niente e nessuno più di quanto ami lui”. È la prima volta in cui sono Sergio e Fernando senza maschere e timori.)

Si accarezzano con gesti misurati, senza fretta, senza parlare, con il tempo che scorre e i cuori che battono all'impazzata. Sergio non riesce a smettere di baciare Fernando, si allontana giusto per riprendere un po' di fiato e poi ricomincia e Fernando ride e Sergio ride insieme a lui.  
Appena Fernando lo accarezza tra le gambe, Sergio trattiene bruscamente il respiro e Fernando si ferma, spaventato. Lo guarda e Sergio si morde il labbro, prima di ancorarsi nuovamente alle spalle di Fernando e fargli un cenno d'assenso. 

 

“Ti rendi conto che abbiamo sedici e diciotto anni e siamo ancora vergini?” Sergio si volta su un fianco per guardare meglio Fernando che, per tutta risposta, gli tira il cuscino in faccia.  
“Non è colpa mia se ti sei innamorato di me e io sono così bello che non vedi proprio nessuno. Scommetto che Rai ha provato a portarti da qualche donna--”  
“No, ha tentato solo di organizzarmi due o tre appuntamenti. A cui non mi sono presentato.”  
“E non si è insospettito?”  
Sergio scrolla le spalle, “Fatti suoi, io non volevo andare con nessuna donna.”  
“E già, che schifo una donna, vero?” Fernando ride così tanto che gli scendono le lacrime e gli fa male la pancia.  
“Fernando, devi dirmi qualcosa che non so?” lo richiama Sergio, risentito. “Sei stato con qualcuna? Con qualcuno?”  
“Ma come ti viene in mente, cretino,” lo colpisce ancora una volta con il cuscino, “Cosa non ti è chiaro del semplicissimo concetto che ti amo da quando avevo praticamente nove anni?”  
Sergio si avvicina ancora di più e gli dà un bacio sul collo, “Smettila o ci ripenso,” sorride un po'.  
“Bastava dirlo che vuoi solo le melensaggini, Sese,” ride contro i suoi capelli, “Andiamo a preparare la cena, va', è la cosa migliore per tutti.”

 

I genitori di Fernando lo abbracciano forte, gli chiedono notizie della sua famiglia, da Camas in generale. Solo dopo un po' di chiacchiere inutili e che nessuno vuole fare davvero, ammettono serenamente che è bello vederli entrambi così felici e uniti e tranquilli e che, sinceramente, non avrebbero potuto sperare di meglio per il proprio figlio.  
“Ci fossero più ragazzi come te, Sergio,” gli dà una pacca sulla spalla il padre di Fernando, mentre assaggia il gazpacho preparato da Sergio.  
“Be', sicuramente vi aspettavate una ragazza e non un ragazzo, ma comunque--”  
“Ma smettila!” scoppia a ridere Israel, “Come se non ce lo aspettassimo tutti tipo dalla seconda estate che abbiamo trascorso a Camas!”  
Sergio arrossisce e Fernando si blocca in mezzo alla sala da pranzo, finché non ridono tutti ancora e la mamma di Fernando abbraccia forte entrambi.

 

“È stato già un gran traguardo che mi abbiano fatto saltare scuola per due giorni... e gli allenamenti, soprattutto.”  
“Sai cosa? È che tuo padre, fondalmente, è un sentimentalone,” ride Fernando, “e visto che sapeva che non ci saremmo rivisti prima di giugno, e visto che gli hai confessato tutto, e visto che mi adora--”  
“Smettila,” Sergio gli tira un pugno sul braccio mentre aspettano che Israel li raggiunga in macchina, “Sarebbe stato meglio vederci a metà tra i nostri compleanni, non credi?”  
“Va be', è come se avessimo festeggiato in ritardo, non credi?”  
“Non abbiamo festeggiato _davvero_ , alla fine,” Sergio si imbroncia e Israel non fa nemmeno in tempo ad occupare il suo posto che li guarda, ride e sbotta in un “Voi due mi fate vomitare”.

 

“Quella ragazza è sempre lì, ogni giorno, sa l'orario di tutti gli allenamenti, non le importa che la maggior parte siano a porte chiuse... lei c'è sempre. Mi ha chiesto più foto lei che tutti i tifosi dell'Atléti messi insieme.”  
“Ti piace?” chiede sospettoso Sergio, prima che Fernando scenda dalla macchina.  
“È carina, senza dubbio. Ha dei bei lineamenti, sembra molto dolce.”  
“Fernando,” sospira Sergio, mentre Israel finge di non esserci, “ci usciresti?”  
“Sto felicemente insieme ad una persona, grazie mille per l'offerta. Ci vediamo dopo,” si abbassa per potergli dare un bacio sulle labbra e poi scende di corsa dalla macchina, già in ritardo di cinque minuti.

Tornano a prendere Fernando un paio d'ore dopo, dopo aver fatto un giro per Madrid. Sergio guarda la ragazza che Fernando gli aveva indicato prima, poi le poche persone che ci sono, poi di nuovo lei. È carina, è innegabile, e non può non sentire un po' di gelosia. D'altronde, lui è a Siviglia, cosa potrebbe sapere di eventuali tradimenti? Israel si accende una sigaretta e gli colpisce la caviglia con un calcetto scherzoso, “Smettila di farti seghe mentali, ragazzino, lo so cosa stai pensando. La ragazza lì è un po' in imbarazzo, visto che non smetti di fissarla.”  
“Non voglio che si avvicini a Nando, tutto qui,” Sergio scrolla le spalle, “Ma non posso vietarglielo apertamente.”  
“Senti, mio fratello è la persona più innamorata che abbia mai conosciuto, secondo te andrebbe con una ragazza giusto per sfizio? Ma sei coglione o cosa?”  
“Ecco perché tu e mio fratello andate così d'accordo, vi divertite un sacco a insultarmi,” borbotta Sergio. “Isra, davvero, la ragazza lì è carina, Fernando non c'ha mica la cintura di castità o un tatuaggio in fronte con scritto che è di mia proprietà.”  
“Ah, quindi dici sul serio. Sei più cretino di quanto credessi,” Israel gli sbatte la mano in fronte, “Sveglia, Sergio, nemmeno la vede quella! Così come non vede nessun'altra ragazza e non vede nemmeno altri ragazzi, se è per questo. Non hai capito che mio fratello è irrimediabilmente perso per te?”  
“Più o meno,” sorride Sergio e il sorriso si fa ancora più grande quando vede uscire Fernando. Si ferma a firmare autografi, poi vede la ragazza dai lineamenti dolci che si avvicina ancora di più a lui e Sergio stringe i pugni mentre Israel se la ride bellamente.  
Vede Fernando parlare con lei, lei abbassare la testa, lui sorridere ancora di più. Poi guardano entrambi nella sua direzione, Fernando annuisce impercettibilmente e le accarezza la spalla, prima di andare verso la macchina.  
Sergio digrigna i denti e nemmeno lo saluta, prende posto e incrocia le braccia. Fernando scoppia a ridere e gli dà un pizzicotto sul ginocchio, “Non pensavo potessi essere così geloso, sai?”  
“Che voleva, _quella lì_?”  
“Si chiama Olalla.”  
“Wow, sai perfino il nome. Perfetto, ci esci stasera appena parto?”  
“Gli ho detto che sono impegnato,” mormora semplicemente Fernando, alzando il volume della radio, “se solo tu mi facessi parlare e non giungessi alle tue stupide conclusioni.”  
“Aspetta, ferma tutto, ferma tutto, riavvolgi. Le hai detto che sei impegnato con me? Con un ragazzo?”  
“Mh, più o meno.”  
“Ma allora sei tu il coglione, non io! Chi ti dice che quella non vada a parlare con i giornalisti? Sei appena entrato in Under 21, sei appena diventato capitano della tua squadra e tu vai a sputtanarti così?”  
Fernando scrolla le spalle, “Anche se dovesse parlare, chi crederebbe ad una ragazzina senza prove? E poi non è che glielo abbia detto esplicitamente,” borbotta. “In più, testa di coccio che non sei altro, vorrei ricordarti che prima o poi dovremmo dirlo al mondo, sai? Perché non sarà bello quando ci beccheranno fuori casa mia a baciarci. E succederà, prima o poi.”  
(Le frasi dette a caso, le parole dette tanto per dire, dovrebbero essere controllate. Non che il destino stia ad ascoltarli, ma prima o poi succederà qualcosa e succederà davvero e uno dei due dirà “Io te lo avevo detto,” e allora _chissà_.)  
“E io vorrei ricordarti che lo abbiamo detto tipo adesso alle nostre famiglie, e ancora c'è da dirlo agli amici più stretti, quindi scusa tanto se mi innervosisco se lo dici a gente a caso.”  
“E basta tutti e due,” sbotta Israel, “datevi un po' di pace, nessuno vi obbliga a fare coming out e nessuno vi obbliga a non dire mai niente a nessuno nel mondo. Trovate una benedetta intesa tra di voi e basta, come andrà, andrà. Che ti importa se l'ha detto ad una ragazza a caso, Sergio? È stato onesto. Si sentiva di dire che è impegnato, non ha mica detto apertamente che sta insieme a te. Forse non potrete nascondervi per sempre, ma sicuramente potrete avere un po' di pace tra di voi. Fine del discorso.”

 

Fernando si tira su il cappuccio fino ad essere praticamente invisibile nell'andirivieni della stazione di Madrid, “Allora ci vediamo a giugno.”  
“Sì-- scusa per prima, sai-- Isra ha ragione. Dovremmo fare quello che ci sentiamo sul momento, non c'è bisogno di restare sempre nascosti e cose del genere.”  
“No, ho sbagliato anche io, ma insisteva così tanto... ma giuro, giuro che non le ho detto niente di specifico. Non devi prenderla sempre male per qualsiasi cosa faccio e la tua maledetta testardaggine non riesce a capire, va bene?”  
Si abbracciano forte e Fernando gli dà un bacio sotto l'orecchio, “Chiamami quando sei a casa, non importa che sia notte inoltrata.”  
Sergio annuisce e gli stringe ancora una volta le braccia intorno alla vita, prima di salire sul treno e salutarlo di nuovo dal finestrino, con aria triste.

 

2003.

Si sveglia con una strana sensazione e il primo pensiero (come sempre) va a Fernando, che ancora non gli ha detto quando potrà venire a Camas per le vacanze. Adesso che è capitano ed ha anche il posto fisso in Under 21, è ovvio che sia molto più impegnato e che l'estate non sia più come le loro estati di una volta, quando passare insieme metà luglio e tutto il mese di agosto era assolutamente la regola. Adesso è già molto se riesce a passare due settimane a giugno, lì con lui. Solo che, davvero, non gli ha ancora fatto sapere quando arriverà e teme che per quest'anno non passeranno l'estate insieme e la cosa gli regala un nodo allo stomaco abbastanza spiacevole.  
Decide di scendere in cucina ma si blocca sul pianerottolo quando sente una voce conosciuta; quando realizza pienamente, vola giù per le scale e quasi sbatte contro i mobili nell'entrata, ma corre in cucina e quasi fa cadere Fernando dalla sedia, mentre Paqui scuote la testa ridendo.  
“Potevi anche dirmelo, eh, non fare il vago per tutta la settimana e poi vederti qua all'improvviso,” Sergio riprende fiato e gli bacia il naso, “Coglione che non sei altro.”  
“Sergio, non dare del coglione al tuo ragazzo, ma ti sembra il caso?”  
Sergio e Fernando si voltano verso Paqui, come se la vedessero per la prima volta, ed esplodono tutti e tre in una risata.  
Solo quando si calmano e Paqui ha preparato altro caffè e altri panini, Fernando riesce a spiegare la sorpresa a Sergio, per concludere con un “E vai a fare la valigia perché domani ce ne andiamo a Marbella!”  
Sergio lo guarda incredulo, “Ma che stai dicendo? Mamma, ma lo senti? Che vuole questo da me?”  
Paqui si avvicina ad accarezzare i capelli di Fernando, “Lascia stare quel cretino di mio figlio e trovati una persona per bene,” ride la donna.  
“Mamma, ma ci posso andare? Cioè, mi porta a Marbella? Ci andiamo da soli? Posso andarci davvero? Ti senti bene?”  
Paqui alza gli occhi al cielo e gli tira uno strofinaccio addosso, “Perché ti fai domande in continuazione e non agisci di più?”  
Sergio si alza di scatto per abbracciarla, poi prende per mano Fernando e lo trascina di su, per aiutarlo a fare la valigia.

 

Escono dalla doccia ridendo e baciandosi, senza riuscire a smettere di fare nessuna delle due cose; schizzano acqua a terra e non ci fanno nemmeno caso, cadono sul letto e le lenzuola si inzuppano presto ma non prestano attenzione nemmeno a quello.  
Nel silenzio e nella semi oscurità di una camera di un hotel sul mare di Marbella, Fernando accarezza piano i capelli di Sergio e gli bacia le guance arrossate dalle troppe risate e dal troppo caldo. Sergio ride nell'incavo del suo collo e gli fa il solletico, prima di provare a contare ancora una volta le lentiggini di Fernando.  
La frenesia e le risate impazzite di prima lasciano il posto alla calma e a bisbigli sommessi, a pause cariche di elettricità e al rumore del mare di fronte a loro.  
Il respiro di entrambi diventa un po' più pesante, le mani si muovono caute e Sergio alza il bacino verso quello di Fernando che mugola piano quando le erezioni si strofinano l'una contro l'altra.  
Sergio sposta la frangetta dalla fronte di Fernando, gli bacia ancora una volta il naso, le labbra, prende un respiro profondo mentre le dita di Fernando disegnano qualcosa attorno all'ombelico di Sergio. Gli stringe i fianchi, vorrebbe lasciargli il segno, in modo da far capire al mondo che Fernando gli appartiene e non sarà mai di qualcun altro. Si fermano per qualche secondo, si guardano dritti negli occhi e poi Fernando gli bacia le labbra piene, prima di iniziare a penetrarlo.  
Sergio prova a rilassarsi ancora di più, Fernando entra pianissimo, chiedendogli in continuazione se tutto va bene e rassicurandolo che possono fermarsi anche subito, se non ce la fa. Sergio sa benissimo che non potrebbe mai fermarlo, soprattutto ora, perché lo vuole tantissimo, lo vuole con tutto se stesso, e non crede di aver mai desiderato altro con la stessa intensità.  
Quando finalmente Fernando inizia a muoversi, Sergio ha bisogno di qualche secondo per capire e poi si abitua inmediatamente al suo ritmo, gli cinge la vita con le ginocchia e lo stringe forte a sé, temendo quasi di lasciarlo senza respiro. Fernando, per tutta risposta, lo bacia in continuazione, gli sposta i capelli dal viso e lo accarezza piano. Si stende su di lui, poggia la fronte sulla sua e non riesce nemmeno a sbattere le ciglia, tanto è colpito dalla bellezza di Sergio in quel preciso momento.

 

Sergio passa in prima squadra e se lo fa ripetere circa dieci volte, giusto per essere sicuro. Chiama Fernando e tutto quello che sa fare è dirgli, “Saremo davvero avversari.”

 

“Sergio, Sergio, Sergio!” urla Fernando al telefono e Sergio se lo immagina benissimo mentre saltella per casa, “Sergio!”  
“Fernando, sì, ok, perfetto, mi chiamo Sergio, ne sono consapevole. Che succede, che c'è?”  
“Sáez! Sáez mi ha convocato, mi ha convocato! Cioè le convocazioni escono pomeriggio ma mi ha appena chiamato! Sono stato convocato nella Absoluta, Sergio!”  
“Scherzi, Nando? Scherzi?! Sei nella Absoluta?”  
“Sì, sì, sì, sì! Non ci credo, non ci credo!”  
Sergio lancia uno strillo, Paqui e Mirian gli chiedono cosa sia successo e mette il vivavoce, lasciando che sentano il delirio di Fernando.  
Essere convocati per la Nazionale maggiore è il loro sogno fin da bambini e adesso si è finalmente realizzato per lui. Non può non essere felice per il suo Fernando e attendere pazientemente il giorno in cui anche lui verrà convocato.

 

2004.

La notte dopo Atlético-Sevilla, Sergio si ferma a Madrid da Fernando, dopo aver chiesto un giorno di permesso al mister. Vanno a bere qualcosa, invece di tornare subito a casa, e sono un bel po' brilli quando rientrano, a notte fonda. Non notano niente quando si baciano davanti alla porta e si stringono l'uno all'altro come se fosse l'ultimo giorno da vivere, prima di richiudersi la porta alle loro spalle.

 

La notizia è su tutti i giornali e telegiornali. “La stella dell'Atlético e della Nazionale e la stellina del Sevilla, avvistati davanti casa in atteggiamenti romantici,” e cose di quel genere. Fernando e Sergio non escono di casa, rispondono a malapena al telefono quando chiamano le rispettive famiglie. Litigano tra di loro, urlano ai fotografi e giornalisti sotto casa, urlano al telefono quando chiamano gli allenatori. Hanno i nervi a pezzi, Sergio prende a pugni ogni parete disponibile, Fernando prova a calmarlo ma subito dopo si innervosisce anche lui e ancora di più.  
Come sarà possibile uscirne? Come faranno adesso, accerchiati dagli sciacalli che vogliono sapere tutto, che vogliono ogni minimo pezzo della loro storia, che non vedono l'ora di mandare a quel paese le loro carriere e distruggere tutto quello per cui Sergio e Fernando hanno lottato? Cosa diranno i compagni, gli amici, il mondo tutto?  
Fernando abbraccia Sergio all'improvviso e non lo lascia andare, finché entrambi non sono almeno un po' più calmi.

Restano fuori squadra entrambi per parecchio tempo. Si allenano, è vero, ma i compagni di squadra, se non qualche rara eccezione, e gli allenatori a malapena gli rivolgono parola. Le loro famiglie sono preoccupate, i giornali e i programmi in televisione non smettono più di parlarne. Vengono chiamati per interviste e ovviamente nessuno dei due risponde. Ricevono insulti, anche se non giocano, gli avversari – e a volte anche qualche tifoso, sia dell'Atlético che del Sevilla – non fanno altro che schernirli. L'unico che sembra essere davvero dalla loro parte è Aragonés, ma nemmeno lui fa niente di concreto e non vengono chiamati in Nazionale.

 

Sergio si arma di coraggio e raggiunge gli uffici della dirigenza, un mese dopo dal forzatissimo outing.  
“Ho bisogno di giocare. E la squadra ha bisogno di me, avete sentito cos'ha detto Antonio più e più volte durante gli allenamenti. Non potete tenermi fuori e, se proprio volete farlo, allora tagliatemi il contratto così potrò trovare un'altra squadra con dirigenti più intelligenti di voi.”  
“Ramos, sta' calmo e siediti.”  
“Chi starebbe calmo nella mia situazione, eh? Decidete voi. O me ne vado o resto qui. Ma restare qui implica giocare. Non allenanarmi in disparte e tutto il resto. Devo giocare. Ho bisogno di giocare e ribadisco, voi avete bisogno di me.”

Antonio lo raggiunge mentre sta lasciando gli uffici.  
“Novità?”  
“Gli ho dato un ultimatum, come mi avevi detto tu.”  
Antonio sospira e lo abbraccia forte, trascinandolo fuori a bere qualcosa.

È nella lista per la partita seguente e viene convocato in dirigenza subito dopo l'annuncio.  
“Non aspettarti chissà cosa. Giocherai, è vero, com'è vero che abbiamo bisogno di te nella squadra. Ma dovrai fare i conti con i tifosi della squadra avversaria e forse con i nostri tifosi stessi. Sei pronto?”  
Sergio annuisce senza aggiungere niente. È il turno di Fernando ora.

 

“Devi parlarci come ho fatto io! Sei il capitano, il capitano, Fernando! Sei il miglior giocatore dell'Atléti, non possono farti questo ancora per molto!”  
“Non ho il coraggio.”  
“Non hai le palle.”  
“Ho le palle per portare avanti questa relazione da anni e anni.”  
“Nessuno lo sapeva, ancora.”  
“Certo, è stato molto facile dirlo alla mia famiglia, alla tua e agli amici più stretti. È stato veramente facilissimo. Com'è facile tutto questo.”  
“Fernando,” Sergio sta per mettersi a urlare, “trova quel cazzo di coraggio che hai voluto nascondere e va' a parlare con i tuoi dirigenti. Devi tornare a giocare o non giocherò nemmeno io.”  
“Ti diverti a dare ultimatum, eh?” mormora Fernando al telefono ormai muto.

Pochi giorni dopo, giorni trascorsi senza telefonate, senza messaggi, con Fernando quasi impazzito per la nostalgia di Sergio, con Sergio che si allena duramente in modo da essere così stanco al rientro a casa che non riuscirà a fare altro che crollare sul letto e dormire, e finalmente succede.  
Gli scrive un semplice messaggio, “Sistemato (quasi) tutto. Convocato,” e Sergio esplode di felicità, così tanto che pensa anche di andare alla stazione e prendere il primo treno per Madrid, per poi rendersi conto che non può più sbagliare niente, per quanto riguarda la squadra. E allora si limita a chiamarlo e trascorrono la notte al telefono.

 

I tifosi sono la loro prova del nove. Quando Sergio è stato rimesso in squadra e quando poi, poco prima della partita, il Presidente del Sevilla ha preso parola e si è scusato pubblicamente con lui e anche con i suoi compagni di squadra per essere stato così cieco e mentalmente chiuso e ha invitato tutti a non fare come lui, ad accettare cose normali come questa, di mostrare rispetto e supporto, quando poi la partita è iniziata, il silenzio è stato assordante, come se tutti fossero troppo scioccati per dire o fare qualcosa. Giocare nel silenzio più assoluto, almeno per i primi minuti, è stata la cosa peggiore della sua vita, ammetterà poi Sergio. L'ha spaventato così tanto che si aspettava il peggio da un minuto all'altro.  
Solo una decina di minuti dopo il calcio d'inizio i tifosi di entrambe le squadre hanno ripreso a fare un gran rumore. La tifoseria del Barcellona ha urlato insulti, ha schernito Sergio in tutti i modi possibili, e alcuni tifosi del Sevilla gli sono andati dietro. L'altra parte di tifoseria della squadra andalusa ha deciso di dare supporto al proprio giocatore e quando Sergio è riuscito a distinguere le parole di sostegno dagli insulti, ha sorriso grato verso i _suoi_ tifosi e si è detto che ce l'avrebbero potuta fare.

Anche il Presidente dell'Atléti parla adesso, poco prima che la partita inizi. Fernando non ha guardato il resto dello stadio per tutto il riscaldamento, e ora continua a guardarsi i piedi mentre Presidente e allenatore gli stanno accanto e ammettono ai tifosi, alle squadre, a tutti quanti, che hanno sbagliato profondamente in tutto e che ora Fernando riavrà la fascia che gli spetta e giocherà sempre, a prescindere da tutto quello che possano dire gli altri.  
Quando finalmente Fernando alza lo sguardo verso la tifoseria dell'Atléti, giusto qualche secondo prima del calcio di inizio, vede lo striscione che hanno preparato per lui. Non ci sono insulti, parolacce, disegni osceni.  
“Siempre el Niño Capitán,” c'è scritto, e Fernando si morde l'interno delle guance per non scoppiare a ridere per la troppa felicità.  
Sergio lo guarda in televisione, orgoglioso di lui e anche di se stesso. Hanno diciotto e vent'anni, ed è fermamente convinto che in pochi, soprattutto alla loro età, sarebbero riusciti a sopportare tutto e a combattere per riavere ciò che gli spetta.  
Vede anche il gol che riesce a mettere in rete con facilità. Esulta, anche se la sua fede calcistica gli urla dentro di stare zitto e fermo, e abbraccia Paqui, mentre Fernando si lascia scivolare sulle ginocchia davanti ai tifosi, punta il dito verso di loro e urla “Per voi”. 

 

2005.

Luis Aragonés è un grande uomo. Quando i giornali e i programmi televisivi erano impazziti per la faccenda dell'outing di Fernando e Sergio, lui ha chiamato Fernando e ci ha parlato per ore, essendo stato suo allenatore anche all'Atléti e non solo per quelle poche presenze collezionate con la Absoluta nel 2004, appena Aragonés aveva iniziato ad allenare la Spagna. Ha parlato con i giornalisti, ha difeso i due ragazzi. Ma Fernando aspettava di essere presente nelle chiamate della Nazionale subito dopo, e invece niente. Niente di niente. Sergio ci pensava, ogni tanto, al loro sogno da bambini: giocare insieme per la loro Nazionale, vincere l'Europeo, il Mondiale, la Confederation, qualsiasi trofeo possibile. Ma non ne parlava mai con Fernando perché sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male; d'altronde, Fernando comunque aveva giocato con quella maglia e starci lontano era terribile, per lui. Sergio aveva fatto parte dell'Under 17, dell'Under 19 e aveva giocato qualche partita per l'Under 21. Poi era successo tutto il resto.  
“Mi aspettavo che Aragonés convocasse entrambi, se devo essere onesto,” mormora Fernando accarezzandogli i capelli, corso a Siviglia per un giorno di pausa, “Dopo tutto quello che ha detto in giro...”  
“Magari sta aspettando che si calmino le acque. Tornerai a giocare con la Spagna, Nando, stai tranquillo.”  
“Anche tu ci giocherai. Migliori sempre di più,” gli lascia un bacio sul naso, “Ce la faremo. La tensione sta scemando, i tifosi non rompono più i coglioni come prima, vedo sempre meno servizi in televisione e meno fotografi ci seguono. Andrà bene, Sese.”  
Sergio si limita ad annuire.

È il compleanno di Fernando e Sergio passa il suo giorno libero a Madrid insieme a lui. Stanno per uscire per raggiungere Israel e prendere insieme un caffè, quando il cellulare di Fernando squilla. Si ferma un attimo davanti alla porta, poggia una mano sulla spalla di Sergio e poi torna in salotto.  
Lo sente parlare concitatamente, una serie di “Davvero? Davvero?” e poi sente il suo nome. Lo raggiunge e si siede accanto a lui sul divano, si sporge a dargli un bacio e gli chiede se sia tutto a posto.  
“Ho ricevuto un regalo di compleanno bellissimo.”  
Sergio lo guarda interrogativo, aspettando che continui ma sembra seriamente che Fernando sia sul punto di esplodere per la troppa felicità.  
“Aragonés vuole parlarci, gli ho detto che sei a Madrid e mi ha dato appuntamento per domattina prima che parta il tuo treno.”  
Sergio non capisce immediatamente cosa voglia dire il suo compagno, poi sussurra solo un “Oh”.  
“Sì, Sergio, sì! Non fare finta di non capire, è quello, è _per quello_! Ufficialmente le convocazioni usciranno mercoledì e poi saremo in ritiro da venerdì e domenica ci sarà la partita e-- Sergio, Sergio!”  
Fernando è eccitato come un bambino e lo abbraccia così forte che il respiro di Sergio un po' si spezza. Quando lo guarda negli occhi, Fernando ha gli occhi lucidissimi e il viso arrossato e un sorriso meraviglioso.  
“Ti amo,” mormora Sergio, mordendosi le labbra, “Ti amo e non riesco a realizzare. Devo chiamare mamma.”  
Fernando annuisce e poggia la fronte contro quella di Sergio; lo guarda negli occhi e lo prende per mano, giocherella con le sue dita, non lo lascia muovere (non che Sergio voglia muoversi, non che voglia allontanarsi di un solo millimetro da Fernando) e dimenticano il caffè con Israel, dimenticano qualsiasi cosa esista nel mondo e pensano solo a quello che sarà.

Aragonés li riceve a Las Rozas la mattina dopo. Li accoglie con un abbraccio, chiede come stanno, pizzica la guancia di Fernando con affetto.  
“Mi dispiace per quanto successo in passato, avrei voluto convocarvi prima ma ci sono stati molti elementi contro di me e tutto il resto. Ora finalmente si può fare, e io non potrei essere più felice di così. Sergio,” si rivolge verso di lui con un sorriso ampio, “ti ho visto giocare in molte partite e diventi sempre più forte. Sarai molto d'aiuto alla Nazionale, sono felice di averti con noi.”  
Sergio gli sorride, incapace di dirgli qualsiasi cosa, e vorrebbe tanto stringere la mano di Fernando e abbracciarlo e baciarlo e chiamare i suoi genitori e poi Mirian e René e urlare in giro per Madrid.  
“Fernando, io ti conosco, ormai. Sei il migliore, per me, e sono così innamorato calcisticamente di te che non potrei mai riuscire a spiegartelo,” ride Aragonés, sporgendosi a dare una pacca a Fernando.  
“Ragazzi, domani ci sarà di nuovo un delirio, subito dopo le convocazioni. Non preoccupatevi e andate avanti. Il primo giorno di ritiro parteciperete con me alla conferenza stampa, parleremo delle domande a cui rispondere appena arriverete. Ci vediamo qui venerdì,” li congeda, e manca poco che davvero si mettano ad urlare quando escono da lì.  
Fernando non ci pensa due volte e, prima di salire in macchina, prende il viso di Sergio tra le mani, lo accarezza piano con i pollici, gli soffia qualcosa sulle labbra aperte in un sorriso e lo bacia, stringendolo forte a sé. Ha smesso di avere paura.

 

Stanno godendosi le vacanze a Marbella. Fernando si è totalmente innamorato di quel posto – ricordi a parte – e, dopo aver passato un paio di giorni a Camas, hanno prenotato un appartamento e sono letteralmente fuggiti.  
È pomeriggio inoltrato ma loro sono ancora addormentati, quando il cellulare di Sergio inizia a squillare sul comodino. Fa finta di non sentirlo la prima volta, ma quando riprende a squillare non può ignorare e soprattutto non vuole svegliare Fernando. Recupera il cellulare ed esce sul balcone, “René, ti avevo detto di lasciarmi stare, non voglio essere disturbato per almeno una settimana--”  
“Oh, sta' zitto e siediti, ho una notiziona da darti!”  
“Il numero esorbitante di ragazze che ti sei scopato non mi interessa.”  
“Piantala e ascoltami,” ordina René, “Ho ricevuto una telefonata per te. Da Madrid.”  
Sergio resta in silenzio, troppi pensieri tutti insieme. La prima cosa che gli viene in mente è casa di Fernando, la sua famiglia, poi l'Atléti, poi Aragonés, perfino il Rayo. Il pensiero più grande, più bello, lo scaccia via inmediatamente, perché non potrebbe mai essere così fortunato.  
“Madrid.”  
“Sì. Real Madrid.”  
Manca poco che Sergio cacci uno strillo degno di uno dei migliori di sua sorella e, proprio per questo, si mette la mano in bocca e la morde, anche per essere sicuro di non stare sognando. Il cuore gli batte così velocemente che quasi lo spaventa, e cerca di prestare di nuovo attenzione alle parole del fratello.  
“Sergio, vogliono comprarti. Ti vogliono nel Real.”

“Se ti dicessi che vengo a Madrid?”  
Fernando, ancora intontito dal sonno, mugola un “Ci vieni spesso, non sarebbe un problema, ma preferisco stare a Marbella adesso,” prima di entrare in bagno. Sergio lo segue e lo abbraccia da dietro, gli posa un bacio su una spalla e un po' lo mordicchia, “Una casa insieme sarebbe una bella cosa, che dici? Lo so che tu stai bene a Fuenla, con i tuoi, ma se--”  
“Frena tutto, sono sicuro che stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa tra le righe ma non riesco a starti dietro,” Fernando si gira verso di lui, “Cosa vuoi dirmi?”  
“Agenti del Real hanno chiamato René, sono interessati ad avermi nella squadra,” Sergio realizza davvero solo in quel momento e inizia a saltellare, “Il sogno della mia vita, Fernando, riesci a capirlo? Lo capisci? Il Real, e Madrid con te, e-- tutto quanto. Tutto questo.”  
Fernando gli fa una smorfia, “Io sono dell'Atléti.”  
“Abbiamo affrontato questa discussione quando io avevo circa sette anni e tu ti sei presentato ad Atalaya per la prima volta.”  
“Sese,” riesce a stento a nascondere un sorriso, “fa' di tutto per far sì che questa cosa vada in porto. Fa' andare quelli del Sevilla in manicomio, ma fatti comprare dal maledetto Real Madrid!”

 

Paqui piange e cerca di nascondere le lacrime, Sergio perde il conto di quante volte Mirian lo abbia abbracciato negli ultimi cinque minuti, José lo guarda orgoglioso, René ha un sorriso così grande che gli si bloccherà la mandibola entro pochi minuti.  
Jesús e Antonio arrivano giusto poco prima che parta il treno e gli promettono che andranno a trovarlo molto presto, impegni con la squadra permettendo.  
Il treno di Sergio parte e, anche se sta lasciando il posto in cui ha vissuto per diciannove anni, anche se sta lasciando la sua famiglia e i suoi amici più cari, anche se sta lasciando la sua Camas, la sua Siviglia, la sua Andalucía, non può che essere felice perché sta raggiungendo un'altra _casa_ , un'altra _famiglia_ , un altro sogno che non è più un sogno ma vita vera.

Fernando lo attende alla stazione di Madrid. Prende uno dei borsoni di Sergio e vanno a Fuenlabrada, dove resteranno pochi giorni, giusto il tempo di trovare un appartamento a Madrid solo per loro due.

 

Sergio apre la porta e poi subito si volta verso Fernando (e la marea di scatoloni e valigie dietro di lui) “Casa.”  
“Casa,” annuisce Fernando, prendendolo per mano.  
È ancora spoglia, ma è grande e luminosa e sarà un bel posto in pochissimo tempo.  
Fernando sembra quasi intimorito, ha una strana espressione, e Sergio ci mette meno di un secondo per accorgersene.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Mh,” Fernando si morde il labbro inferiore, “è casa _nostra_. Mia e tua. Solo di noi due. A Madrid. E tu adesso sei un giocatore del Real. E io sono ancora il capitano dell'Atléti.”  
“Lo ripeti perché altrimenti non te lo ricordi o...?”  
Fernando gli morde il collo ridendo.

 

2006.

È la prima competizione importante a cui partecipano entrambi, e non è nemmeno una cosa da poco, ma il Mondiale.  
È la prima volta che piangono a causa del calcio.

 

2007.

“Il Liverpool è interessato a me,” dice Fernando tutto d'un fiato, sperando che così facendo la botta sia meno dura, “è una bella cosa, no?”  
Sergio non sa cosa rispondere. Ha già letto sui giornali di questo interessamento ma sentirlo così, con la voce di Fernando, e quindi più reale, è tutta un'altra storia.  
“Ci andresti?”  
“Sono interessati a me dopo tutto il casino degli anni scorsi. Ho parlato con Xabi, ha detto che Anfield non ti lascia mai solo per davvero,” Fernando chiude gli occhi.  
“Liverpool è in un altro Stato. E questo Stato è lontano. Siamo così felici qui a Madrid...” prova a dire Sergio, a voce bassa.  
“Non riuscirei mai a stare lontano da te, ma Liverpool-- il Liverpool sarebbe un bel salto, per me. Sarebbe molto importante per la mia carriera.”  
Sergio si alza di scatto e va via.

L'aeroporto è gremito di gente, Fernando e Sergio camminano verso il gate senza dirsi una parola. Sono giorni che si parlano a malapena, quasi evitano di toccarsi. Hanno litigato per settimane, si sono urlati dietro di tutto, ma poi la decisione è stata presa.  
“Torno presto,” annuisce Fernando, “sarò a Madrid ogni volta che potrò, a costo di dover inventare infortuni.”  
“Piantala di fare il coglione,” Sergio fissa un punto imprecisato sopra la spalla di Fernando.  
“Non far esplodere la casa.”  
“Non rimpiazzarmi.”  
“Ogni gol sarà per te.”  
Chiamano il volo di Fernando, lui si sporge verso Sergio per abbracciarlo ma lui lo respinge con un “No,” mormorato appena e va via. Fernando lo guarda allontanarsi e si chiede se sia davvero la decisione giusta.

 

Ci sono cose che è impossibile prevedere e altre che avrebbero potuto essere evitate, solo con un po' di attenzione in più. La rabbia supera il dolore, la paura, qualsiasi altro sentimento.  
Il senso di perdita è così grande che lo fa boccheggiare, resta sul letto raggomitolato in posizione fetale, si stringe le ginocchia al petto e vorrebbe solo urlare; piange fino ad esaurire le lacrime, lo stomaco sottosopra lo costringe a correre in bagno ogni cinque minuti per rimettere solo succhi gastrici, visto che di mangiare non se ne parla proprio. Non è ancora tornato a Siviglia e non sa se ce la farà, non sa se riuscirà a sopportare di vedere Antonio in una bara. Fernando apre la porta di casa, e lo raggiunge a letto. Lo abbraccia forte, e Sergio non riesce nemmeno a lottare contro di lui (non vuole averlo lì, ha smesso di parlargli da quasi un mese perché se n'è andato in un altro Stato lasciandolo lì senza pensarci più di tanto – ma lo ama ancora, non smetterà mai di farlo, e ha bisogno di lui adesso perché è come se tutto quello che gli restasse è lui) - gli accarezza i capelli e Sergio riprende a piangere.  
Il suo più caro amico, il suo compagno di squadra che lo ha sempre sostenuto, non c'è più. Sergio non sente più il proprio cuore, ma riesce quasi a provare un po' di sollievo quando sente quello di Fernando battere forte.

 

2008.

La vita va avanti, nonostante tutto, e a volte riesce anche a migliorare. Il senso di perdita c'è ancora, manca un consistente pezzo di cuore, ma c'è una finale – e non una qualsiasi, ma quella degli Europei – da giocare. Mentre entra in campo, seguito da Fernando, guarda il cielo e saluta il suo amico di sempre. Gli promette che farà di tutto per vincere per lui.  
Sono passati appena trentatré minuti dall'inizio della partita, quando l'Europa intera trattiene il fiato e il cielo di Vienna diventa improvvisamente rosso e giallo. Poi ci sono solo esplosioni, corse a perdifiato, e Fernando in ginocchio, attorniato da tutti i compagni, gente impazzita sugli spalti che lo osanna e canta; Sergio se lo tira contro, mentre David Villa li stringe a sua volta e Fernando lo bacia, subito dopo aver fatto gol in finale – il gol che li potrebbe rendere campioni d'Europa – in mondovisione, davanti a milioni di persone, davanti alla stampa, in mezzo ad un campo di calcio, con i compagni impazziti e troppa felicità da portare nel petto.

Sergio non riesce a staccare gli occhi da Fernando. Indossa la maglia di Antonio e si cinge i fianchi con una bandiera andalusa, porta in giro il trofeo e nessuno riesce a decidere se guardi con più devozione il premio o l'uomo che ha consegnato quella coppa nelle mani della Spagna.

_We're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
 _so when we did we all get so fearful?_  
 _And now we're finally finding our voices_  
 _so take a chance, come help me sing this._  
 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout,_  
 _I wanna scream till the words dry out._  
 _So put it in all of the papers,_  
 _I'm not afraid,_  
 _they can read all about it._  
 _Read all about it, oh..._  


Atalaya è un quartiere, una piazzetta, un campetto di calcio bruciato dal sole. Quasi nessuno dei bambini di Camas va più a giocare lì e il cuore di Sergio si stringe al solo pensiero. Se gli chiedessero di descrivere la sua infanzia con una sola parola, direbbe “Atalaya” senza pensarci due volte. È lì che ha fatto i primi gol, è lì che ha fatto a botte per la prima volta, è lì che ha capito che il suo ruolo è in difesa, è lì che è nato il suo sogno, è lì che ha deciso di diventare un calciatore e di voler giocare per il Real Madrid e per la Nazionale. È lì che ha incontrato Fernando, quel bambino con i capelli biondi e la frangetta pesante, come lui, quel bambino bravissimo a fare gol. Quel bambino che adesso è un uomo, e non uno qualsiasi, ma l'uomo che lo accompagna da una vita e che lo accompagnerà negli anni futuri.  
Ci sono poche probabilità di incontrare la propria anima gemella, il tassello mancante del puzzle; ci sono poche probabilità di incontrare il grande amore, l'amore che sarà con te per una vita intera. Non capita spesso, ma a volte sì. E allora non puoi fare niente se non arrenderti, farti trascinare da tutto, lottare per proteggere questo amore che spesso ti lascia senza fiato.  
Tutto nasce da due bambini, da un'amicizia improbabile ma portata avanti nel tempo; da baci dati per gioco e per prova e da sensazioni nascoste a lungo; da sentimenti simili a buchi neri e paure troppo grandi per essere affrontate; da verità e ammissioni, dal coraggio, dal mondo contro, dalle promesse.

 

Fernando osserva Sergio, socchiude gli occhi per la luce del sole troppo forte, e lo prende per mano. Continuano a guardare il campetto di Atalaya senza parlare.

**Author's Note:**

> E insomma, eccomi. Non era questa la fic che avrei dovuto portare al Big Bang ma quando mi sono resa conto che non sarei mai riuscita a scrivere quella, ho ritrovato questo mezzo plot e l'ho buttato giù.  
> È stato quasi divertente immaginare come sarebbero andate le cose se Fernando non avesse incontrato Olalla in Galizia ma Sergio in Andalusia. Ci sono stati, come mio solito XDDD, momenti di sconforto e di "Omg, ma ora la lascio perdere, non voglio scriverla, chedddolore" e per questo ringrazio tantissimo Def e Marta che hanno sempre fatto in modo che andassi avanti.
> 
> Ogni volta che finisco una storia per il Big Bang è come se mi avessero preso un pezzo di cuore, giuro che non è sano XDDD
> 
> Ho cercato di seguire passo passo gli avvenimenti di ogni anno, svenandomi tra wikipedia e ricordi e siti strani, e volevo continuare a scrivere fino all'Europeo 2012, ma non ce l'ho fatta e prima o poi riprenderò in mano questa storia per scrivere spin-off.  
> E comunque io amo questi due sempre di più, ogni giorno mi innamoro di loro ancora un po' e palesemente non ce la posso fare. Come palesemente non ce la posso fare con la storia di Antonio, vi prego di saltare a pie' pari la parte del 2007 perché a me fa un male cane ed io sono una masochista ''''XD
> 
> A Marta. So glad to have you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If the truth has been forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644475) by [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina)




End file.
